1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printing apparatus which reduces an initial printing time, and a printing control method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a printing apparatus which reduces an initial printing time by detecting a rotation period of a transfer belt while performing a printing preparation operation, and a printing control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus is an apparatus which is connected to an external device, and prints images received from the external device onto paper. If the printing apparatus receives a printing signal from the external device, the printing apparatus starts a printing preparation operation, including supplying a high voltage, increasing a fixing temperature, and determining a transfer voltage. If the printing preparation operation is completed, the printing apparatus rotates a transfer belt, and senses a printing start point. The printing start point can be sensed using an identification mark formed on the transfer belt.
If the printing start point is sensed, the printing apparatus performs printing by operating developing units for each color at the printing start point. In this case, as the printing start point must be sensed, the initial printing time, that is, the first print-out time (FPOT), is delayed. In particular, if the identification mark on the transfer belt passes right before the printing preparation operation is completed, the initial printing time is delayed and extended. The delayed initial printing time results in a delayed print-out time, causing a user inconvenience. Accordingly, a user requires avoiding the delay of the printing time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide methods for reducing the initial printing time.